Unlocking The Caged Soul
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: In my dreams I would always raise my hand and then I could feel someone grasping it lightly, they would whisper in my ear softly before they gradually disappear


**Tactics:**

**Unlocking The Caged Soul**

**Rating: **K plus - T

**Pairing: **Haruka x Kantarou

**Disclaim: **Do not own he series, wish I did though

**Warning: **BoyxBoy pairing, do I really need to tell you this by now people?

**Summary: **Kantarou has always been locked within an invisible cage, until a certain Tengu begins to unlock it…

**Unlocking the Soul Takes Time**

**Kantarou's POV**

I always have a dream, that I was locked in a bird cage, I had wings like a Butterflies, but they were broken, it felt so painful every time I try to move them, I could always feel how cold it is, how alone I was, I would call out a name, any name would do, but no matter how hard I try to call out for someone, no one would come, no one would…

I always had this dream since I was a child

I just place my hands unto the cold golden bars that held me prisoner, no one else would see this, no one else was locked up in here, it would always be me that will be trapped in this desolate, cold prison, no matter how much I wanted to get out of here it will never happen, it will never be granted

I would always whisper, always whimper, until I couldn't anymore, until I would lose my voice, but lately there had been something that began to change, in my dreams I would always raise my hand and then I could feel someone grasping it lightly, they would whisper in my ear softly before they gradually disappear

The feeling of being all alone, with no one there to help me at all…

Scares me half to death

It just makes me realise how weak I really am and I don't want that, I don't want that at all…

**End POV**

Kantarou sighed lightly as he relaxed in the hot springs, Youko suggested that they return back to Sugino Village for some much needed R & R, but Kantarou could sense a deeper reason for this, he knew that she was worried and he didn't want her too. He was a grown man that could take care of himself, alright a full grown young man but still he did know how to take care of himself.

The water was warm, not too warm, just at the right temperatures as it slowly began to relax his senses, not all of them though, he still had a deep sadness that could not be so easily cured. Kantarou gently closed his eyes, letting his mind wonder into endless thoughts, but lately…

Every time he does that, he just seems to be stuck in the same dream, the same place, the same feeling and it began to scare him, to terrify him. Just thinking about it would send chilling shivers down his spine; he's had lack of sleep because of those dreams. It even went up to the point when Haruka had to wake him up to calm the folklorist down

Kantarou slowly opened his red eyes as he gazed up into the skies that towered above him, the dark skies with stars dipped in their dark blankets was very beautiful, it still didn't get rid of this feeling that Kantarou had deep inside his soul. The exorcist unconsciously wrapped his arms around his chest, he felt a bit cold, the feeling continued to flow through his body; it even felt like the water was turning to freezing temperatures.

And this was _supposed_ to be a hot spring…

Just at that moment he felt a couple of strong arms wrapping around him, tugging him to the other person, it made him jump in surprise, Kantarou panicked a bit with a tiny yelp.

"You feel cold, Kantarou…" Kantarou looked up to see dark black eyes covered in strands of black highlighted in green.

"Haruka…w-what are you…" Haruka squeezed his arms tighter around his master stopping him in his questions; the folklorist's cheeks went bright red. "Just keeping you warm" Haruka whispered in Kantarou's ear gently. Placing his chin unto Kantarou's silver haired head

"Besides…you need someone to hold you" Kantarou's blush darkened, but he relaxed into the Tengu's grasp, resting his head into the crook of Haruka's neck, closing his eyes, it felt nice, this feeling of someone holding him so gently and caringly along with being in a hot spring, was nice.

Some one that felt so warm, he felt like he was melting into Haruka's warm, strong, muscular arms. He felt so sleepy, but then when he remembered that golden cage that kept him captive in his dreams just made him jump, this alarmed Haruka when he felt Kantarou's immediate movement.

"What's wrong?" Kantarou froze at the sound of Haruka's voice, shaking his head "Nothing…" Haruka frowned, knowing that it was a lie; he brought Kantarou closer to his chest, his hands caressing his master's pale pearly skin, his delicate long fingers trailing along his master's chest. His other hand dipping under the water, touching anywhere that Kantarou thought never would existed

Said Scholar, moaned breathlessly, his head tossing back "Agh…H-Haruka…" Haruka trailed kisses down Kantarou's neck as his fingers continued to wonder, the Tengu licked his lips when seeing his Master like this "Your so responsive Kantarou…"

Kantarou continued to quiver when he felt those strong hands roaming across his body, he could finally feel the warm heat of the hot spring rising in his chest, his stomach tying knots tightly, and he felt like there were butterflies fluttering inside him. "S-Stop…H-Haruka I'm gon-gonna…" Haruka refused to listen to his master's pleas

Haruka grazed his lips across Kantarou's collarbone, another moan escaping his cherry blossom lips. When Haruka felt Kantarou falling limply into his chest, the sound of rippling water gracing his ears, Kantarou's head nuzzling into his servant's chest, those weak rubies closing lightly, but he didn't close them completely.

"Well, did that feel good?" Kantarou couldn't even find any words to voice a proper reply, so he just nodded instead "So you want to tell me what's been bothering you lately?" Kantarou's eyes widened a bit, looking at Haruka, his breathing a bit shaken but then made a tiny breathless giggle

"I-I could never fool you…could I Haruka?" Haruka closed his eyes while making a sigh "That's only because I know you better than anyone…besides Youko that is…" Kantarou slowly rested his head, he could hear Haruka's heartbeats, they were soothing like they were chasing away all his fears and troubles.

"I've been having these dreams…"

**Kantarou's POV**

'_**Dreams?'**_

Yeah, I'm locked inside a cage, there's no light, no warmth, no one was even there, it was just me on my own, trapped behind golden cold bars, I had wings, they were like a butterflies, but I couldn't use them…

'_**Why's that?'**_

They were broken and twisted…

'_**Did it hurt?'**_

Yeah it did, I would always wrap my arms around my self to keep warm, I tried to call out someone's name, any name would do, but no matter how many times I would call, no one would come, no one would find me, like I never existed, and realising that I continued to cry and shiver, it's really pathetic now that I think about it

'_**How long have you been having this dream for?'**_

Ever since I was a kid, but they stopped when I met you…they just came up so suddenly, I just feel…so alone…

'_**You really are a foolish master…'**_

**End POV**

"Huh?" Kantarou looked up at Haruka, seeing a very serious expression crossing the Tengu's face. Haruka cuddled his master, bringing him closer, the warmth in the hot springs keeping the heat between them, so that neither one would feel cold or in so much pain

"Have you ever tried…calling my name?" a little blush crept unto his cheeks, his head dripping over his chest, Haruka could tell that his master had probably never thought of that, his frown deepened, a sigh escaping his lips, he brought his mouth close to Kantarou's ear, whispering softly in a gentle, warm rasping voice, Kantarou could feel Haruka's warm breath going down his neck. Haruka's hands grasping unto Kantarou's

"Kantarou…when you ever find yourself in that place again…when you feel totally alone…just call my name and I'll be there for you…got it?" Kantarou made a light nod, he understood what the older man was trying to say to him, silence came in for a couple of minutes, which stretched into hours before a sly smirk made itself present onto the Tengu's face.

"Now…how about a little bit of _**relaxation**_ hm?" with that being said he slammed Kantarou's small body unto a couple of rocks nearby, each hand placed on a shoulder. His dark orbs looking into bright innocent rubies, he clashed his lips unto the silver haired young man which got a very satisfactory moan.

Meanwhile in the hot springs next door, Youko sat there relaxing away as she usually does, everything was quiet until she heard loud moaning that sounded like her master and Haruka teasing him about being so submissive, she sighed dipping half of her head into the nice warm water

'_They could be a little bit quieter; this is a public hot spring…'_

However, she had to admit, Haruka did actually have a unique way of making Kantarou **feel better**, she thinks that was probably something that **only** Haruka could do and not her, besides, Kantarou was like a brother to her and she didn't mind if Kantarou had those feelings for Haruka and not for her, it was only to be expected, it did have their perks though, she could always take pictures of them when their not expecting it

"Uha!! H-Haruka p-please…" her Kitsune ears suddenly perked to the volume of her master's voice, it was breathless

"Now Kantarou…you know that I'm not one to leave it half way…"

"N-No…AGH!!"

**Minutes Later**

"Demon eater!!" Sugino cheered as he made his way into the hot springs, his cheery voice echoing in high volumes that made everyone in the whole resort jump, Muu-chan wasn't far behind, she skipped with her husband mooing away like she would always do, this was also heard in a loud volume.

But just as he made his way in his eyes immediately snapped open, when said 'Demon Eater' was just making his exit with a limp Kantarou tucked in his arms, a towel gently wrapped around the folklorists body. All colour in the white winged Tengu's face faded when he saw the scene that unfolded before his very eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong with Kantarou?"

Haruka froze in place, a bright red blush splashing unto his cheeks as he soaked hair cost droplets down his face but he made sure that he gave nothing away into what had happened

"He just fainted, anyways, I'll be putting Kantarou to bed, see you later" Sugino still stood there along with Muu-chan, both gaping at the black winged tengu as he made his graceful exit.

**Kantarou's POV**

I continued to reach out my hand towards the dark skies that towered above my cage, the golden bars in the way for me to reach freedom, to reach for my escape, I tried to use my wings to at least hull myself off the floor, but no matter how many times I reached, I could never get free.

I cried, I whimpered, dropping myself to the floor, wrapping my arms around myself, the cold rushing into my muscles, making them freeze instantly, I couldn't give up, I just can't give up…

But then…who do I?

"_Have you ever tried…calling my name?"_

I stopped, those words rushing into my head, that voice sounded so familiar that I wanted to mutter out his name, I wanted to call, wanted to scream, but all I could do was mouth the letters of his name on my lips.

"_Kantarou…when you ever find yourself in that place again…"_

I began to slowly crawl to the bars that held me prisoner once more, my hand stretching into nothing but open black space, the darkness that kept me from seeing the light for so long, that kept me here for so many years, it hurt so much I wanted to give up, I wanted to drop down to the floor lifelessly…

"_When you feel totally alone…"_

Truth is I want to scream your name, I want you here by my side, I don't want to be trapped here forever, not for an eternity or anything else that'll keep me from you, please if you're able to hear me…

Please…

"_Just call my name and I'll be there for you…got it?"_

I gathered up all my strength as I screamed your name

"Haruka!!" and just then, I felt someone lightly touching my hand once more, I froze, looking up into dark black eyes, a smile curving unto those lips, black wings spreading letting loose jet black feathers that floated down around us, he fluttered those strong wings as he pulled me from that cage that had held me in it's depths for such a long time to be captured in a warm embrace.

"What took you so long Kantarou?" he whispered in my ear, it sent butterflies in my stomach and I slowly felt my wings beginning to heal, I returned the embrace, tears staining my cheeks, can this be true, this isn't some cruel fantasy that my head is playing on me?

"I'll heal you…so just relax"

**End POV**

Haruka felt Kantarou's hand squeezing his tightly, the Tengu looked down unto his childish master, who was wrapped under soft bed covers, seeing that smile taking shape on the young man's lips, Haruka has been waiting so long for that smile, when he never seen that smile on his master's lips for so long it made the Demon feel like it was lost forever…

"_T-Thank you Haruka"_

Haruka continued to gaze unto his master, the moon highlighting Kantarou's hair, trapped in blissful sleep, so it was only natural that all Haruka could do was squeeze his hand back. Making sure that Kantarou knows that he isn't alone, no matter what was haunting him or making him sad, he wasn't alone…

"_Kantarou…I'll help you heal…so don't ever think your alone again"_

**Owari**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Okay…not my best work but I always wanted to do something with Haruka and Kantarou in a hot spring, god damn it!! There's not enough Fan fictions that have them both in a Hot spring!!

I refuse to even look at this fact!! Oh and I have been thinking about doing a crossover with Yami No Matsuei and Tactics…I mean I haven't seen enough crossovers with those two where there's an interesting twist or turn, okay that's a lie there are a couple of good crossovers but no ones finished them

Before that though, I'm gonna have to plan it…I'm thinking on a pervy Haruka… (melts)

Meh but an even more pervy Muraki (Mega Drools)

Well that's it from me kiddos, until next time

**Youkai Of Hearts Out**


End file.
